


E: Quadruple of Friends

by Alona74



Series: Warriors E [3]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona74/pseuds/Alona74
Summary: This happens sometime after Hollypaw becomes a warrior. Suppose to be update monthy but may be random updates.





	E: Quadruple of Friends

Hollyleaf woke up in the middle of the forest, but instead of the training area; she was laying in the middle of water. Standing before her was a glowing white tom.

"Hello young one, I see my daughter has been training you."

"Daughter? And where am I?" Hollyleaf asked, looking around her. Other then them, there was nothing but water _water_ everywhere.

"The black and white one. And we're at the different part of the Inbetween. I am Sky. I brought you here to learn more about the world outside the clans, outside the life of cats."

The black she-cat stared in shock at his glowing white eyes. "But I have the fulfill the prophecy!"

Sky chuckled. "Don't worry, time will be paused inside of a dream."

Hollyleaf crooked her head. "Huh?"

"Anyways, there will be many Twoleg terms, superstition and ways over there. You will—"

"But I don't know their customs."

The tom eye-twitched. "You will be granted after I'm done explaining."

Hollyleaf shut her mouth.

"With four others, you are to spent time with them only. That is all."

"That's it? Kinda follow them around?" 

"Pretty much." Sky reached over to her forehead with his nose. "And I grant thee thy knowledge for this meaningless mission."

Hollyleaf closed her eyes and faded from the realm. Sky glanced at something. "I hope you are able to learn something from this mess.

...

"Hey, she's awake now." 

Hollyleaf twitched at the familiar mew. She yawned and blinked, waking to see Nightshimmer, Redstrike, Silveryflight, and Dewyfern. Around them is a Twolegplace.


End file.
